Sweet Innocence
by Ray Shadows
Summary: IV is a notorious gang member of the Marionette gang, he manages to catch the sweet little high schooler Haruto's attention though, this isn't good for Kaito! Especially not good when he realizes the two are.. boyfriends..? AU Berserkshipping! (oneshot)


**AN: This is a shipping apparently, so I have written it. Berserkshipping (Haruto x IV)! Note: Haruto is 13 in this and IV is 22. Better than him being eight at least..? No..? Well, okay! Have it the ray way. Characters: IV, Kaito, Haruto**

**AU, IV is a notorious biker in the marionette gang, Haruto is just a sweet little innocent middle schooler and Kaito is.. Kaito. **

* * *

Kaito never expected his brother to be smitten with someone, it was adorable really but he was distraught at how Haruto wouldn't tell him who.

"Haruto, who is your boyfriend? You can tell me, I won't rough him up to bad, and I promise little bro! " He gave his brother a noogie, Haruto laughed "You'll see him soon, you know him pretty well. " he waits patiently, waiting for his boyfriend to come over, he plays with his hands nervously, waiting for him.. he's scared of what Kaito might think. He sees the door swing open, this won't be good..

"Haruto, my biggest.. most adorable fan, I'm here!" He hears his boyfriend yell loudly into the house as he wraps his arms around him.

"H-haruto.. you're aware that.. that's IV..? " he hears his brother state, he nods his head as he kisses IV's cheek as he feels his boyfriend's biker jacket being wrapped around him, yes.. he's in love with a hoodlum, a vandal, a gang member.. whatever they all called him, he called him.. cute.

"Yes, I'm dating Heartland's notorious bad boy in the Marionette gang, I'm sorry brother! " he pleads to Kaito, sorry for not telling him. "But.. Haruto! Haruto.. he's twenty-two years old and you're only thirteen! " He protests, he doesn't want his little brother being well.. he just wants to protect him!

"Brother, relax.. I'm not doing anything with him, so it's not illegal! Don't kill him, brother. " He growls defending IV as he clings his arms around him.

"I know I shouldn't say anything but relax, strawberry hair, I'm not going to bang your brother anytime soon. " he hears IV say as it brings a creep of blush to his face as he hits him lightly, but his brother isn't amused "Shut up you, I'm not letting you corrupt my sweet little brother! " he looks like he is near about to punch IV, he's kind of fearful for his boyfriend, he gulps as he moves and sits on IV's lap as he attempts to stop his brother from hitting him.

"Just give him a chance. " he sees his brother glaring, he backs off though.. what a relief! He hears his brother whisper that he's watching IV. Haruto sighs as Kaito leaves the room; he has to cool off for now leaving the two alone.

"I'm sorry about my brother.. " Haruto sighs as he leans his forehead against IV's chest and he smiles "Never thought you'd stand up to my brother though, you deserve a reward. " he leans his head up as he kisses IV, he feels the older teen kissing against him with a harder and more forceful passion, he shuts his eyes as he feels IV's arms wrapped around his shoulders as he feels him trailing down his back as he rubs him in a soothing motion bringing him comfort.

"Haruto, are you okay..? " he hears his brother, this isn't good. It's too late as he sees the scene. "You, get your hands off my little brother before I punch your dick in..! " he hears his boyfriend laughing, not a good sign..

"Do it, that gets me off ~ " he was right, not a good sign, he slaps IV's cheek causing the latter to just groan in annoyance.

"Bad, don't give my brother a reason to kick your teeth in. " he hears his lover sigh reluctantly "Yeah, yeah.. sorry.. kid. " IV says as he kisses Haruto's cheek.

He sees Haruto's brother scowling, obviously still with the intent to kill.

"Brother, I let him put his arms around me, I let him kiss me.. if you want to kill anyone, it should be me. " He laughs, it's not funny he knows, he sees Kaito just sigh "Whatever.. if you're happy.. so am I. " he sees his brother walk off, he elbows IV and grabs his boyfriends ear and whispers in his ear "Don't push your luck next time. " it's hard for IV to take him seriously when he whispers so sweetly, he grabs Haruto's chin and smirks "No promises. " he smiles one last time as he kisses Haruto, he swears he loves this kid, the kid sure was mature for a thirteen year old, they eventually have to stop their fun before Kaito gets annoyed again and calls the cops or something to arrest IV, he laughs as he cuddled Haruto, he feels his little boyfriend doze off in his arms, he could careless what Kaito thought, he loved Haruto and that's all that mattered.

"Goodnight.. Haruto. " He said as he kissed his boyfriend's forehead as he snuggled him in his arms as he dozed off on the couch with him.


End file.
